A Reason To Be Evil
by purpledolpin05
Summary: There is always a reason or a driven motive of why a villain became who they are today. So, what made Rodissiuss become so driven mad with vengeance? He was not always the ruthless villain that he is now, so what changed all that? [My version of Rodissiuss' backstory that starts from his childhood to present timeline] Includes OCs. Rated T just to be safe. Multi-Genre
1. Chapter 1

**A Reason To Be Evil**

 **Part 1: Worst 10** **th** **Birthday Ever**

 **Plot:- There is always a reason or a driven motive of why a villain became who they are today. So, what made Rodissiuss become so driven mad with vengeance? He was not always the ruthless villain that he is now, so what changed all that? [My version of Rodissiuss' backstory]**

 **Purpledolpin05: Well I finally decided to make Rodissiuss' arc an actual story. This is my interpretation of how Rodissiuss was like BEFORE he lost his powers. But I will probably make a side story about the life of Rina (Rodissiuss' wife) as well.**

 **I do not own Elite Force, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy.**

 **Song to listen to: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez (roughly except that it's from a boy's POV)**

 **Warning: mentions of adultery, alcohol drinking, minor smoking and child abuse**

* * *

Rodissiuss Eric Andrews was the only child to Sadako Kato and Robert Andrews, a powerful and rich shapeshifters family.

For as long as what history of Superheroes and Supervillains go, the Andrews family had been one of the earliest superhumans of history, that is what makes every one of the society respect the family so much.

As a child, Rodissiuss had been told to always obey his parents, regardless of how absurd his parents' requests were.

Everyone thinks that Rodissiuss has the perfect life: good looks, strong powers, a charming father, a beautiful mother, and a perfect large mansion. Not to mention, he is the only child and sole heir to the family's legacy and wealth.

But looks can be very deceiving.

Despite how perfect the Andrews family looked on the outside, inside the household is a completely different story. His parents were only married because of the arrangements by their families, but none of them actually loved the other. All they ever did was fight all day but act like the perfect husband and wife in front of everyone else when outside of the house.

To make matters worse, Rodissiuss' father was a womanizer and had countless mistresses outside of home, he would claim to his son and wife that he had to out of town for some 'business trip', of course Sadako knew about her husband's affairs and would drown away her worries and anger by drinking alcohol and on occasions: smoking cannabis. Perhaps it is because Sadako comes from a winemaking family, that's probably why Rodissiuss has a fine taste in wine.

* * *

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" a 10-year-old Rodissiuss came back from school.

It was empty, like usual. Rodissiuss was not surprised, his father is probably taking another one of his mistresses for an outing trip and his mom is probably tucked into bed by one of the maids.

"Welcome back, Young Master." One brunette maid bowed at the boy.

"There you are, Master Andrews, your tutor is waiting for you to start your private karate classes." One butler called Mr. Walter called out.

"Yes, sir." Rodissiuss looked at his feet as he sighed.

It was an important day to him, and it seems like his parents are not even going to care about him.

As only son, Rodissiuss was put on a great amount of pressure. He has to keep excellent grades, good swordsmanship, basically anything that requires him to better than most of his peers. He didn't have any friends to begin with, most of his classmates just assumed he was an arrogant boy who thinks he is better than anyone else.

That evening, Rodissiuss peeked his head over to the living room after 3 hours of karate class. He saw his father reading the local newspaper and his mother was drinking tea.

"Father, mother." Rodissiuss gulped before he knoecked the door.

"Enter." His father replied before the boy entered the living room.

"Do you remember what day it is today?" Rodissiuss asked eagerly.

His parents shared a look before his mom spoke up.

"Ah yes, today is the day the teachers hand in your exam results. Give us a look at your report card." His mom stated as Rodissiuss secretly hid a groan. The boy walked to his mom as he handed over his report card.

"English Literature- A, Mathematics-A+, Social Studies-A, Chemistry- A-, Biology-A-, Home Economics-A, Geography-A," Sadako read out the results of the report card, almost looking proud until her face scrunched up. Rodissiuss gulped, this can't be good.

"YOU GOT A _B_ IN _HISTORY_?!" Sadako shrieked loudly before breaking the glass cup on the table.

"I-I'm sorry, I misread one of the question!" Rodissiuss whimpered.

"It's just a B, Sadako!" his father piped in.

"Silence! There is only the first place in my books, not second!" Sadako glared at her husband. "Maurine, please close the doors and curtains."

"Y-Yes Madam!" the maid nervously yelped before closing the doors and curtains, before giving the child a sympathetic look.

Sadako walked over to a cabinet and took out a wooden cane, before turning back to face the trembling boy.

"Shirt off, now!" she hissed.

Rodissiuss obeyed before he was forced to kneel down, choking his tears and prepared for the punishment.

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

He could only feel the wooden cane whipped against his back, until he felt blood dripping from his back. He had been punished by his mom for as long as he could remember, he was not allowed to cry or the hitting gets worse.

His dad didn't even do anything, he just watched his wife abused their son, before he turned away and looked at the newspaper. Maurine the maid stood outside the door with the butler, Mr. Jameson. Maurine started to sob, feeling bad for the young boy. Mr. Jameson placed a hand over Maurine's shoulder to comfort his wife.

Until his mom was done punishing the boy, she told the maid and the butler to send the boy to bed without any meals.

This is probably her way of punishing her son.

"I am so sorry about that, young master." The red-haired maid sighed, before she grabbed some medicine to apply on the boy's back.

It stings, but it was not as painful as the pain the boy felt in his heart.

"It's ok, I have gotten used to it." Rodissiuss forced a weak smile.

"You're such a strong boy," Mr. Jameson smiled weakly at the boy.

"JAMESON, MAURINE, LEAVE MY SON BE!" Sadako yelled from downstairs.

"I have to go." Mr. Jameson stood up, dusting his waistcoat. "Goodnight, young Master"

"And happy birthday, it's a gift for you." Maurine handed a present over from her apron. "Don't tell your parents."

Rodissiuss nodded with a weak smile as the room doors shut.

He opened up the gift to find a small cake and candle.

Using his pyrokinesis, he lit up the candle before he sang the birthday song quietly to himself.

"Happy birthday to me, happy britdhay to me, h-happy birthday to myself…happy birthday to me."

Tears fell from his cheeks.

It's such a shame, it was his birthday and his parents do not even care. His mom had gone out with her rich lady friends, and he could hear his father on the phone with one of his mistresses. None of his family cares, except for the middle-aged butler and maid, Jameson and Maurine. The other butlers and maids do not care about the boy at all.

What should he wish for?

Aha, the boy thought of the perfect wish.

"I wish, when I grow up I will find the perfect wife and I could have lots of kids. That way, none of my kids will ever be lonely and they won't be as unhappy as I am."

The boy wished before he looked at the candle, as he blew off the candle.

The boy smiled to himself, as he started to draw a picture of his perfect ideal family.

"I might wanna have lots of kids, maybe 19 kids, that way I won't have to worry about my kids being alone every day when they come back from school!"

He drew out himself as an adult with a pretty wife, and their children all together in their perfect family portrait; unlike the one he had with his family.

Happy birthday, Rodissiuss.

* * *

 **Dang I think I broke my feels writing for little Rodie, in my headcannon, at least, Rodissiuss as a child look like a mixture of Riker and possibly AJ (my fanmade theory of AJ being family with Roman and Riker) I feel like Rodissiuss and his family are seriously underrated than the Elite Force themselves, but villains arc always intrigues me and Rodissiuss probably has a good reason why he became bad (the irony XD)**

 **I will reveal more about his life later on, including his wife Rina and children to the day he became a villain after losing his powers. (I actually like Rodissiuss more than Kaz, because he is a superheroine-ditching filthy slob) [Yeah I am not a bit Anti-Kaz, he insulted Rodie! HOW COULD HE?! AND KAZ ALMOST KILLED LITTLE RICKY (My OC sibling for Roman and Riker, about aged 12-13 and he's a total sweetie based on Lee Daeul, Lee Sian (or Daebak) and Go Seung Jae from Return of Superman)! (See 'Family Sticks Together', my intake of the Attack with Roman and Riker's siblings)**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, or review and tell me what you think of Rodissiuss's past.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Reason To Be Evil**

 **Part 2: My First Real Friend**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback I have gotten from the previous chapter. So this one is taken place when Rodissiuss was around 14 or 15 years old being a freshman at high school. Moving on to shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Rodissiuss' parents were awful to him! Hope you will like this chapter.

To Guest: Thanks for the review, yeah it is interesting to see how Rodissiuss was like growing up, rather than assuming he's born evil and stuff.

To Awesome Fan Girl: Thanks for reviewing, poor Rodissiuss' childhood. Hope you will like this chapter.

 **Genre of the chapter: Comedy, Friendship**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a few years since his 10th birthday of which his parents forgotten, now Rodissiuss was in his freshman year in Superhero High School (which was co-sponsored by Mighty Med hospital), one of the most prestigious superhero school in the Superhero World (there was also this place called Sky High, but his parents preferred him to be with Heroes than Future Villainy)

It was Orientation Day, and I guess most everyone heard about Rodissiuss Andrews joining the school. But no one was willing to chat with him because they all guessed Rodissiuss was a stoic person, just like everyone else did when he was in Middle School.

"Looks like 4 years of high school without any friends…" Rodissiuss thought as he sighed.

"Hello!" he spotted a boy his age walking to him, he was about 5'7" with shaggy black hair, lightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes and a cheerful smile.

"Hi, I'm Rodissiuss, and you are…?" Rodissiuss curtsied a bit.

"Name's Frank. Frank Chimokuri." The boy smiled, gesturing to himself. "The kids here all think you're arrogant but I think otherwise."

"You seemed quite young, are you 14?" Rodissiuss asked.

"No, I'm 16." Frank looked insulted before he broke into a grin.

"You're a year older than me?! You must be a sophomore!" Rodissiuss looked shocked.

"yeah, don't let my baby face fool ya," Frank shrugged. "And no, I am a freshman like you. I managed to get here with a scholarship."

Rodissiuss liked how chirpy and quirky Frank was, and thought that they would be the closest best friends ever.

* * *

Thankfully for him, Rodissiuss and Frank shared nearly the same school schedule so it was nice to have someone he can chat with for a change, it was always lonely for Rodissiuss at Middle school because everyone thinks that he is arrogant and snobby.

"Well that has been a long day!" Frank checked the time, before asking. "Say, would you like to go to the carnival with me? There's a bull riding event there!"

"Sure!" Rodissiuss thought for a while as he smiled. "Yes, I made my first friend!"

"Wait, you never had a friend before?" Frank paused as he asked.

"Is it bad? My parents are strict with me." Rodissiuss faked a weak smile.

"No, I understand. My mom is the breadwinner of the family, and my dad is sort of a slacker and gambler, and my younger sister who's 8 years younger than me needed the money more than I do at school." Frank explained.

"At least you have a family who cares about you." Rodissiuss stated.

"Yeah, I guess so." Frank shrugged. "But you're luckier, I mean your family is powerful aristocrats."

"But it just LOOKS like a perfect family, every family has its issues." Rodissiuss added.

"You seem too mature for your age," Frank joked. "Awesome! The Bull riding event is starting!"

"Doesn't that look dangerous?" Rodissiuss asked.

"It is, but sometimes taking a risk is what changes you for the better, or worse." Frank replied.

"And Adonis is out lasting only 40 seconds!" one of their classmates, the nosy reporter Whitney exclaimed. The two teens looked as a muscular blonde teen their age was dragged away by the chiropractors.

"Who wants to go next to challenge the almighty Bucky the Bull?" the worker asked the group of crowds.

"My good old buddy Rodissiuss." Frank patted Rodissiuss bby the back.

"Wait, say what now?!" Rodissiuss was about to have a panic attack before the worker used his super strength to help the panicking teen onto the bull.

"C'mon Rodissiuss!" Frank whooped before it was too late for Rodissiuss to quit.

"THIS! IS REALLY! DIZZY!" Rodissiuss shouted out, before he eventually lost his grip and fell down.

"Dude, you lasted 41 seconds, that's longer than Adonis!" Frank helped up the teen.

"He wasn't that good!" Adonis scoffed.

"He lasted longer than you." Whitney smirked.

"That was awesome back there! You survived that Rodeo Bull, Rodi!" Frank smiled widely as the two boys laughed.

"Hey, Frankie, imagine if someday we have kids, maybe we can matchmake our firstborns with each other?" Rodissiuss thought before he suggested. The mental image of being best friends and their kids getting married so they get to be granpas together seemed very tempting for the boy.

"We'd have to see about that, it's like a lifelong away!" Frank shrugged as he laughed.

Rodissiuss could tell that he just met his first true friend who won't judge him for who he is, and he had a gut feeling that this friendship would last a lifetime.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: And that's how Rodie met Frankie, Tracy and Jones' father. I am getting some Shawn/Cory bromance feels from Boy Meets World, that or I based their friendship slightly from BMW. Rodissiuss has always been antagonize by people, but I feel like he's just misunderstood. Heck, there are fics of Roman being way too abusive to almost all the EF people, we have Bree, and Skylar, then there's a few with Kaz and Oliver. Like eww,** _ **GROSS**_ **! [Hey I read almost all the EF fanfics, don't blame me! There are disturbing ones and creepy ones, then again, I blame Caitlin from Lab Rats since I introduced her to fanfics!] And yeah, Adonis was based on the character Adonis from Hercules animated series. They are both rude, cocky and snobbish buttheads who claimed to be heroic.**

 **Random Quote of the chapter:**

" **Supervillains are just Superheroes who never got their Happily Ever After."**

 **-Tracy Chimokuri**

 **Yeah Frank is a good guy, he is much like Tracy (heck Tracy looks very similar to her dad except she is a girl) then again if Rodis multiply to have kids it would be very creepy of a part of Rodie (Roman) was attracted to his best pal (Tracy) the whole time (GAGS!) [Caitlin: FRODIE IS ENDGAME! Me: GO AWAY CAITLIN!]**

 **Anyway, feel free to fave, follow, or leave a review down below to tell us what you think. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Reason To Be Evil**

 **Part 3: First Job as Paperboys**

 **Purpledolpin05: I felt like serious Rodissiuss and Frank bonding scenes throughout the years, I mean Frank is a bit of an intelligent, mature and sometimes mischievous guy kinda like Shawn Hunter and Rodissiuss is the naïve rookie still navigating the world, like Cory Matthews. I once randomly bought up the fact that Ambrose officiated Rodissiuss' wedding in 'A Christmas Like None Other', and I was wondering…what if Rodissiuss and Frank used to be his interns? Anyways, shout outs!**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks, Frank is best friend material XD

To The Malaysian Dream: Thank you, hope you will like this chapter too.

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

For 15 years of his life, Rodissiuss never actually worked before (except for winning tournaments) until his friend Frank Chimokuri gave an idea.

"Hey Rod, how about we get a job for the summer break?" Frank suggested.

"I have never got a job." Rodissiuss hesitated.

"Why not? It could be fun!" Frank shrugged. "I used to help out my aunt and uncle's grocery store, made a lot of friends there."

"Your life sounds way interesting than mine." Rodissiuss chuckled weakly.

"Ok, we can search up for some jobs we can try out for summer. How about managers for the grocery store?" Rodissiuss suggested.

"Yeah, I used to help out a lil', but let's just say I got fired. _For starting a fire_!" Frank replied.

" _How_?!" Rodissiuss jaw dropped.

"Well I got a fever at work that day, I started to sneeze a little, and fire came out of my mouth." Frank gave a stern face. Rodissiuss thought for a moment as he shuddered.

"How about helping out at the Charity Homes?" Frank asked.

"No, my mom refuses me to 'socialize with those Normo hybrids'." Rodissiuss mimicked his mother.

"But my adoptive parents _are_ Normos." Frank frowned.

"Unlike my mom and dad, I actually admire the Normo culture. We should also probably leave that part about your family out next time we meet her." Rodissiuss added.

"What about this one? It says Mighty Med Comic Publishing Cooperation is looking for a few paperboys!" Frank suggested, pulling out an advertisement on a newspaper page.

"Perfect, my parents respect and sponsor for Mighty Med, and they probably won't yell at me!" Rodissiuss gasped as he grinned widely.

"Maybe I should be the one doing the talking?" Frank frowned over.

* * *

 **A few days later, the two eager teens had signed up for working as paperboys for Mighty Med's Comic Publishing Department.**

"Welcome, young boys." A middle-aged man greeted them. "I am Horace Diaz, Chief Minister of this hospital. I am thankful for your willing participation for helping out with our Comic Department. I have to ask though, are any of you aware of how the comic publishing department works?"

"Uh not really, it's my first job." Rodissiuss gave his honest opinion.

"But we are willing to givein our best effort!" Frank nodded.

"Very well. _Enthusiasm_ , I like that, and you don't see that in kids every day!" Horace nodded, as he opens up the door of the Comic Department.

Inside was a rather tiny office and a middle-aged man with brown hair and dark eyes, sitting on a desk filled with piles of papers.

"Wow, I never expected the Publishing Department to be so… _small_?" Rodissiuss blinked.

" _Are you sure we are in the right room_?" Frank whispered to Horace.

"Gentlemen, meet our head comic book artist, Ambrose. Ambrose, these are your new co-workers." Horace introduced the two teens to the man.

"Nice to meet you." Rodissiuss nodded politely.

"Wait, may I ask a question to you, Mr. Ambrose sir? How exactly are you the only person in charge?" Frank asked.

"I have the ability of seeing everything that's happening to all the superheroes, and I record them into comic books." Ambrose replied, earning 'oh' from the boys.

"I'm out of paper, can someone get some for me? I'm getting a vision."

"Is it about Scarlet Cyclone having a battle?!" Rodissiuss asked excitedly, before handing over some papers.

"No, I see Scarlet Cyclone arguing with his mother-in-law about buying either oats or pickled prunes." Ambrose started to draw down on the blank papers.

"Wow, you know, in hindsight of his mom-in-law's diabetes problem, he should stick with the oats! Much healthier!" Frank suggested.

"Now that you two have finished supplying my papers, might I suggest you sort out the mails?"

"Oh uh sure!" The two boys nodded, rushing to the mailroom.

* * *

"Um…Mister, we're looking for mail." Rodissiuss tapped someone's back throwing a wagon of papers into a pile.

"Stop it, you're hurting my embarrassingly small head!" a man with a huge head hissed over.

"Sorry, sir." Frank forced a weak smile. "We are just here for the mail."

"You're looking at it."

"Wait, I thought this was the recycle department!" Rodissiuss's eyes went as big as saucers at the sight of the mountain pile of mails.

"We do not a sorting system here." The big-headed man replied, his name tag wrote Phillip, before he walked away.

"How are we gonna sort all these?!" Rodissiuss panicked.

"Don't crumble when there's trouble. We can do it, I mean we make a great team!" Frank gave his friend a smile.

"Ok." Rodissiuss nodded.

The two boys spent an hour or two in the Mail Room, sorting out the mountain piles of mail, before Frank saw something.

"Dude! There's one mail here for Captain Atomic! And it's from some girl named Beulah Sanderson." Frank exclaimed.

"Isn't that the name of his 'best gal'?" Rodissiuss asked.

"He's been missing for years, maybe Beulah has moved on to someone else?" Frank stated. "Whatever mysteries that will uncover in this letter will remain a mystery."

"Captain Atomic?! He's like my favorite hero! Until he disappeared." Rodissiuss exclaimed.

"It's a shame, I had a yoyo duplicate that looks like his!" Frank sighed.

"Maybe we should hand this over to Mr. Diaz?" Rodissiuss suggested as Frank nodded.

* * *

"this place is so dusty, I could just… _AHCHOO_!" Rodissiuss suddenly sneezed in front a pile of mails, and accidentally used Lung Pressurized Capacity.

Frank felt a rumble, before he turned over and jaw-dropped at the sight of mail pile falling.

" _Holy_ _Saint Maria_ … _ **RODIE**_!" Frank yelped, before he was buried in the mail.

"Hey, where's Frank? _**FRANK**_?!" Rodissiuss noticed the extra mail covering the floor and called out for his friend. He heard muffling from down below.

"The guy who hired us never told us there's a **_Demogorgon_** renting a place to _stay_ here!" Rodissiuss got ready in a fighting stance.

" _I AM UNDER THE PILE OF MAIL_! SEIZE FIRE!" Frank yelled, pushing the pile of mail away from his body as they both shared a look and laughed.

"Let's see here, mail, mail, mail, advertisement to the Mighty Med Bowling Club…" Frank sorted them rapidly. "Ooh, there's a coupon for pizza at the pizza place! Oh Wait, it expired…3 years ago."

"Wow, you're fast!" Rodissiuss blinked.

"Super speed, that one's gotta come in handy since I don't have strength or smarts like you do!" Frank laughed. "But I am still considered slow to be a superhero level."

"Nonsense, Coach would be out of his mind if he doesn't pick you as Hero, I mean you're the smart thinker." Rodissiuss shrugged.

"Nah, I don't like the attention, I mean with Ambrose watching you 24/7, heck no!" Frank laughed.

"I HEARD THAT, SORT THE MAIL!" Ambrose's voice boomed from halfway across the hall.

"Yes sir!" the two boys replied comedically.

"And after 2 hours, we are done!" Frank announced.

"I found a cart we can use to send out the mails!" Rodissiuss took out an old cart that looked like it belonged to another hotel.

"Wait, isn't that a Tipton Hotel maid cart?" Frank paused and asked, before deciding not to question further.

"This place has many secrets not even we can uncover of!" Rodissiuss concluded, before the two boys hopped on the cart and skidded around Mighty Med.

"This thing's too slow!" Rodissiuss groaned.

"I have an idea, we can combine our speed!" Frank gave a sly smirk, before Rodissiuss agreed.

"BACK IT UP! BACK IT UP!" Frank shouted as the two boys speed-carted down the hallways.

"Here's your mail, Doctor Egret!" Frank handed over a few mails to a doctor.

"Here's your mail, ma'am!" Rodissiuss passed a few envelopes to a nurse.

"Here's a package for Brandon of Accountancy!" Frank handed a package to a man.

"Do I have any mail?" a new doctor named Dr. Victrola asked.

"Sure, here you go." Rodissiuss nodded, handing over a few envelopes.

"I have to say, I am impressed by our new paperboys." Horace admitted to Ambrose.

"Those two have potential, I can see it." Ambrose whispered back.

* * *

 **That's all for today, I hope you liked the cameo of Ambrose, Horace Diaz and Phillip. Since Phillip and Horace are the few people who don't age normally, so I guess Ambrose would have been in his late 20s to early 30s when Frank and Rodissiuss were teenagers. Did anyone catch a bit of the Stranger Things (Demogorgon mention) and Suite Life (Tipton) mentions?**

 **I like elaborating about Rodissiuss and Frank's friendship, since they behave somewhat like Oliver and Kaz in some ways, or Cory and Shawn from Boy Meets World. And it was so funny to see what Ambrose was like when he was much younger (I ship Ambrose with Irma from KC Undercover). Also, Naïve! Rodissiuss is just a precious cinnamon roll. He's a good guy, yet bad things happen to him, and his children. They deserve better than Kaz. Just saying.**

 **Anyway, that would be all for now. Feel free to leave a review down below and tell me what do you think of this chapter. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Reason To Be Evil**

 **Part 4: An Unexpected Surprise**

 **Purpledolpin05: Haha so I'm back with another chapter with Frank and Rodissiuss, this one was a special (kinda short) one with our duo gang. On to review shout outs.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Rodissiuss and Frank have great bromance. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thank you. Hope you will like this update.

 **Genre: Friendship, Humor, Horror (well, horror-ish for the first half)**

 **I do not own anything but my OCs, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The two boys enjoyed their jobs at Mighty Med, and they actually got along with Ambrose.**

 **The Last day of working at Mighty Med's Comic Department…**

"Morning Ambrose, we are here for work." Rodissiuss put his coat on a rack.

"Uh Rod…" Frank tugged his friend's sleeve and saw Ambrose on his chair with his eyes closed. His face was pale and bruised with some blood oozing from his mouth

"Oh no, is he still alive or-?" Rodissiuss asked, motioning to Heaven.

"I don't know!" Frank whispered.

The two boys walked over slowly and poked Ambrose by the shoulder. He wasn't responding.

"Oh no, do you think he's-?!" Frank whispered, motioning to Heaven.

"I don't know, he's not responding!" Rodissiuss whispered.

"He could be-!" Frank motioned to Heaven.

"No, we can't get fired for walking in on our boss dead!" Rodissiuss started to panic.

" _It's the circle of life_!" Frank shook his friend's shoulder. "I know, we should do what serial masterminds do! We need a few garbage bags-and an axe! We shall live our life of crime on the run and live off as fugitives"

" _ **WHAT**_?!" Rodissiuss panicked, before a few people hopped out of the office and screamed.

" **SURPRISE!"**

"AHHHH! AMBROSE'S GHOST IS HAUNTING US FOR ALL ETERNITY BY SCARING US WITH MANY GHOSTS!" Rodissiuss screamed, clearly traumatized from Ambrose moving when he is supposed to be dead.

" _Happy Birthday to Rodie…Happy birthday to Rodie, Happy birthday to Rodissiuss. Happy Birthday to you_!" A woman Rodissiuss recognize smiled, holding a cake as she walked in.

"Maurine!" Rodissiuss exclaimed happily.

"Happy 16th, pal." Maurine's husband, Mr. Jameson smiled.

"Thought you would like a scare for your 16th?" Frank smirked.

"You guys did all this?!" Rodissiuss gasped.

"Anything for my best friend." Frank grinned, nudging Rodissiuss by the shoulder.

"You played a great corpse!" Horace patted Ambrose's back.

"Hey just because I am a bit stern and serious does not mean I am a lame person, before I was a comic artist, I used to be quite the pranker! I had a friend that we used to get into troubles in middle school, but then he moved away and we haven't been in touch since." Ambrose warned with a chuckle.

"Awesome! Thank you so much, everyone!" Rodissiuss smiled. It's a shame his parents never cared much for his birthday, but at least he has his friends.

"Make a wish!" Frank ushered, while Maurine placed the cake on the table.

Rodissiuss thought for a moment for a moment before he made a wish.

"What did you wish for?" Ambrose asked cheekily. A few weeks of spending time with the 2 teens really rubbed it off him, considering he had been pulling some pranks with the 2 boys.

"It's a secret." Rodissiuss grinned. He was never telling anyone what he had wished for. He just started laughing when Frank attempted to make Ambrose laugh by mimicking the Cheshire Cat smile.

' _I wish that Frank and I can be best friends forever, maybe even get our firstborn kids to marry each other so we can be grandpas together!'_

Rodissiuss had never made any true friends, his so-called 'friends' from his parents' aristocrat friends were nothing more than just fake 'friends' who only like him for his wealth and social status. But Frank, he was the first friend he made that showed him what life can be like if you make a difference.

* * *

That night Rodissiuss had an odd dream, in his dreams he saw a young man with tanned skin, long hair tied in a bun and resembled him by a bit with a teenage girl with a scar on her left cheek, messy black hair and strangely resembled Frank. The boy and the girl both looked away awkwardly as they both blushed.

The second dream was rather odder, he dreamt of a beautiful girl with tanned skin, similar to the boy from the lover dream, long raven black hair, dark eyes with a bright and charming smile. He didn't know why but he definitely could never forget the girl's smile.

Rodissiuss smiled a bit while he was sleeping, not aware that it wasn't just dreams but visions of his future.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: This is one of the shortest one-shots I ever written but I adored the fake Dead Ambrose scene, which was loosely based on I Didn't Do It 'The Pilot' when Lindey and Logan thought their babysitter was dead (in which a random side note there was the original pilot episode of which the babysitter was dead but we have only seen the re-shot one), along with Suite Life On Deck's 'The Wrong Stuff' with Zack bonding with Mr. Barker. The last dream sequences were foreshadowing of Rodissiuss' future oldest son and his *cough* future daughter-in-law, and of course his future wife, Rina.**

 **Anyway, feel free to leave a review down below and tell me what you think of the one-shot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Reason To Be Evil**

 **Part 5: My First Rescue Mission and The Girl With A Pretty Smile**

 **Purpledolpin05: Hehe, I ship Rodissiuss with my OC wife for him, Rina so much, so I decided to make a short drabble of Rodie meeting (and not really knowing) his wife, Rina when he was just a teenager and she was still a preteen. This chapter kinda co-relates to my other one shot 'Crush At First Sight' where Rodissiuss goes for his first mission. Now, time for shout-outs for my reviewers.**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, yeah Ambrose was funny. XD

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for reviewing, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Genre of the chapter: Angst (for fighting scenes), Humor, Romance (winks at Rina and Rodissiuss)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my Original Characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

Another day at high school…

By now, Rodissiuss has gotten used to his classmates. There's Adonis, the self-proclaimed arrogant boy wonder. Kurtis, Adonis' sidekick who usually does all the work that Adonis takes credit from. Whitney, the nosy gossip queen who wants to be a newscaster when she grows up. Vanessa, Adonis' beautiful girlfriend, despite having the prettiest looks she was rather vain with a Queen Bee personality. And then there's the Russian transfer student Olga, the rough tomboy with unibrows and the strength that can rival Adonis, and the president of the Wrestling team.

"You know, I have always wondered: have you ever dated anyone?" Frank asked his best friend, Rodissiuss.

"Nope. I guess I'm the kind of guy who waits for the perfect girl to show up." Rodissiuss replied with a smile. "That, and my mom is over-protective."

"What about you, ever thought of dating one of the girls from school?" Rodissiuss turned to his friend.

"Nope." Frank shrugged. "Girls in this school are just too shallow, they all swoon over Adonis. Who, we all know, has a habit of cheating on his girlfriends and multi-date girls."

"If I ever marry someone, I would stay faithful to her, even till death do us part!" Rodissiuss admitted bashfully.

"Huh, hardly come across people like that anymore." Frank chuckled. "I won't judge, because I would stay faithful to whoever I might end up married someday."

"great! Then if we have firstborns who are boy and girl, they can grow up and marry and have the cutest batch of grandchildren so we can be grandfathers together!" Rodissiuss cheered a bit.

"Woah, slow down, Rodeo! Aren't you thinking too far ahead?" Frank chuckled.

"Hey, one can never start planning the future early" Rodissiuss stated.

Class went on as usual until Whitney Newton (head of the school news broadcast) started to broadcast an orphanage being attacked and children held captive by an unknown villain.

Adonis offered to go, but he ended up defeated and hospitalized. Until Frank started to suggest sending Rodissiuss to the crime scene, since Rodissiuss is the best student in class (as in academically and not based on popularity)

Rodissiuss ended up battling a long-time rival of his, Alec, an electrokinetic teenage supervillain. Apparently, Alec or Voltron (his new alter ego) was furious at Rodissiuss for defeating him during a 3rd grade tournament. (Although Rodissiuss never admitted to anyone, he didn't have a choice. If he loses the tournament, his mother will literally chop his limbs on then sew them back together! Seriously, that woman means business. That and Sadako's family also include the mafia)

Voltron had set a whole orphanage on fire, and doesn't seem to bother if people try to defeat him. As long as the new generation of Superheroes know that there will be a supervillain that will be powerful.

'These children don't deserve this!' Rodissiuss clenched his fists tightly before fighting back.

Voltron, or as Rodissiuss known as Alec back then, was as equally powerful as he is. So, this ought to be an interesting fight.

Voltron dodged a fist Rodissiuss launched at him, before he blasted the hero with electricity volts that threw him into the burning orphanage.

He noticed there were a few kids inside, before he ushered the eldest of the group of children to lead them downstairs to shelter. He immediately teleported back outside to battle the villain.

A few minutes later Voltron kept attacking him until Rodissiuss suddenly transformed into a black cloud and tackled the villain. Voltron stumbled back, staring at the hero in shock. He wasn't expecting his rival to be that Voltron realized how Rodissiuss was capable of controlling his powers, the villain fled.

"HELP!" Rodissiuss was asking and checking on the wounds of some of the injured kids, until they all heard a loud scream inside.

"Oh no! Rina is still inside!" one of the children shouted.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" the girl screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll rescue you!" Rodissiuss shouted, before charging into the building, he eventually found a young teenage girl shrinking in fear over the roaring fire.

"Shh, it's ok. You'll be ok…" Rodissiuss whispered to her in a soft tone.

"I'm scared…" the girl cried.

"Of what?" Rodissiuss asked, noticing the cracks forming on the ceiling.

"The fire. A big fire took my mommy away last year." The girl sobbed harder.

"That's rough. If it helps, my mom married my dad for his money. They never loved each other at all." Rodissiuss sighed, why is he telling her all this? He never told anyone about his family, not even his best friend Frank. Frank only knew about his parents being strict, but never about his family backstory. Rodissiuss had seen a lot of things before, things children should never be exposed to.

"Look, you will be alright. Your mom loves you and would want you to live on happily. Ok?" Rodissiuss sighed, as he patted her head. "we have to leave now, or the fire will kill us both."

He looked kneeled in from of her, before asking"Do you trust me?"

The girl looked up as she stopped hugging her knees, she gasped softly as she flushed red and nodded.

'Huh, she's actually kinda cute…' Rodissiuss thought before he got back to his senses. Ew, what is he even thinking?! He's 16 and she seems to be 12 or 13!

"Let's go then." Rodissiuss smiled, carrying her in bridal form as they teleported out of the building. This was the very first time he's carried someone like that.

"Where are they?" one caretaker looked for a trace of the survivors. Until the 2 teens teleported back outside.

"HE SAVED RINA!" the children cheered.

"Is your feet ok?" one of the younger kids asked.

"Just a bit stiff." The girl, 'Rina' smiled.

Rodissiuss glanced over at the young teen. She has a bright and happy smile. So carefree and joyful. It vaguely reminds him of the smiling lady in his dreams.

They caught a glance at each other, the young girl smiled at him. He didn't know why, but he smiled back at her.

"I see my work here is done, I am so sorry about your building." Rodissiuss apologized.

"Oh, don't be, it's not your fault." The headmaster shook his head.

"I have to leave soon, I still have to file in a report to my teacher, and the police." Rodissiuss stuttered a bit as he rambled.

"Very well, what's your hero name?" the headmaster asked.

" _Rodissiuss_." The boy smiled as he left the scene.

* * *

Later, Rodissiuss told Frank all about the rescue mission. (It was more of Frank getting the tuth out of him by asking him)

"That sounds like quite an adventure." Frank commented.

"Wow Rodissiuss, who knew you'd be so heroic!" Vanessa smirked over in a flirty way (yes, she's sort of a flirt as well. She is basically the Stacy Summers BEFORE Stacy Summers) "How about we go on a date?"

"Sorry Vanessa, but not interested." Rodisiuss rejected kindly before Vanessa shrugged it off.

"You rejected the most popular in school." Frank looked amused.

"Well, there was a girl I rescued from the fire, her legs looked broken and she doesn't seem to be able to walk so I offered to carry her back." Rodissiuss stated.

"Huh, how old was she?" Frank asked. "6?"

"No, she looks like she's in middle school, so I would say 11 to 14." Rodissiuss shook his head.

"She does have a nice smile, the prettiest I have ever seen." Rodissiuss stated, before he started to smile.

"You think my smiles are not _pretty_!" Frank faked a whine.

"Yours is more of the charmingly amusing!" Rodissiuss corrected.

"Aw, does Rodie had his first crushie?" Frank joked as Rodissiuss rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it!" Rodissiuss hissed over, pouting angrily.

"Aw don't cry, little puppy!" Frank faked a coo, like Rodissiuss were like a baby brother to him.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Hehe, that's how Rodissiuss met Rina (before actually meeting her as grownups) I am a sucker for love stories! Especially the fact where in my stories Rodissiuss is a widowed man working while raising 13 kids after his wife died. A bunch of the High School OCs were slightly based on some old shows/movies I watched. So what'cha think of how Rodissiuss met his wife when they were younger from Rodissiuss' POV? XD**

 **Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Reason To Be Evil**

 **Part 6: I See Things That Nobody Else Sees**

 **Purpledolpin05: I got in the mood for updating this story. But in this chapter, we are seeing what Rodissiuss meant by 'You have no idea what my mom is really capable of'. Back to the review shoutouts first.**

To Brentinator: Thanks, hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review. Rona is literally one of the best ships. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks, hope you will enjoy this chapter.

 **Genre of the chapter: Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Horror**

 **Trigger Warning: Drug Abuse, Adultery, Murder, Violence**

 **Songs recommended to listen to while reading this chapter: Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez and Sippy Cup by Melanie Martinez (they all have some swear words in it so there's a fair warning) Rated High T for murder**

 **I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats: Elite Force, all I own are my OCs.**

* * *

Rodissiuss kept a secret from everyone that his mother Sadako was more capable than how she appears to be. On the outside, Sadako looks sweet and silent but on the inside, she is a completely different person.

His mom had a special ability and that was Memory Manipulation: the ability to project memories or erase one's memories on a dime.

It was a memory he wishes he could forget, no matter how many times he tries to.

When Rodissiuss was very young, about 10 years old. It was another late night.

Sadako was reading a book before she sighed. Sadako looked at the clock. It was past midnight, and her husband wasn't back yet.

She looked at the new diamond necklace he bought for her, claiming that he thought the diamonds would look great with the new evening gown she had gotten.

Psh, as if Sadako was an idiot. She knew that her husband was seeing another one of his mistresses outside home.

The doors creaked open a bit before Robert entered the house. He was drunk, obviously, he had gone off to another one of those night clubs. What made Sadako most furious was that her husband had bought back one of those night club escorts. The escort was pretty and looked MUCH younger than her husband (who was in his early 40s) so Sadako assumed the younger woman had to be in her early 20s. The escort didn't seemed to have superpowers, so he bought back a Normo woman?!

"Oh, are you sure no one's here?" the escort asked.

"Of course, Darla, my wife has gone back to her mother's place for a few days and won't be back until the day after tomorrow. Now let's head off to my room and have a glass of champagne." The drunk husband assured his mistress.

Sadako narrowed her eyes before she used telekinesis to lock up the front gate and switched on all the lights in the living room.

"Darling! W-when did you got back?!" Robert looked shocked to see his wife.

"Since this evening." Sadako snorted, before glaring at the escort.

"I can explain." Robert stuttered.

"You dare take one of your mistresses into our house?!" Sadako demanded.

"I can see this is a husband and wife problem so I should just leave." The escort forced a smile.

"Sure, Robert, might I suggest you leave. Me and little miss Showgirl here are going to have a talk. Girl-to-Girl" Sadako turned to the mistress, before she walked up to the mistress.

Rodissiuss woke up because he could hear the commotion that was happening outside, he snuck out of his room quietly and watched from the edge of the staircase to the living room.

"Please, Sadako, just spare her!" Robert begged.

"Why should I? She has seen far too much." Sadako snorted coldly, before some shady looking women came inside the house.

"Ah, nice to see you again ladies." Sadako greeted them. "Now, I want you all to dispose of this homewrecker."

"How dare she steal our Godmother's husband?" one of the assassin ladies gasped. Sadako was a descendant of a black mafia syndicate and was the Godmother of the current syndicate.

"Yes, ma'am." They all nodded before they started to gang up on the escort and beat her up with every weapon they owned.

"Alright, ladies. You've done enough." Sadako smiled when she was satisfied of how disfigured the escort now looked.

"May I do the last honor, milady?" one of the assassin lady asked, holding up a sharp sword.

"No, I would like to do the honors of the grand finale, this is what happens if I ever catch my husband bringing in another one of his lady friends." Sadako warned before she took the sword and aimed it at the escort's chest.

With a loud swoosh, Sadako smiled in satisfaction when she stabbed the other woman's heart a few times until she started bleeding.

Robert could only stare at the dead escort in horror.

"Why would you do this?!" he yelled.

"This, is what happens if anyone _betrays_ me." Sadako stated. "I suggest you better not repeat the same mistake."

The assassin ladies all took the escort into the fireplace and set her corpse on fire.

Robert looked defeated as he retreated back to his room like the coward that he is.

They all heard a thud from upstairs before Sadako saw Rodissiuss growing pale at the gruesome sight that he was seeing.

"Oh no, your son is awake." One of the assassin ladies whispered.

"I'll handle this." Sadako whispered back before she dragged her son back to his room.

"Mom, why did you…did you just…?" Rodissiuss was finding trouble trying to digest everything to his mind.

"Oh nothing, silly boy. Go back to sleep. Mommy's just gonna…take out the trash." Sadako faked a kind smile.

"Y-You can't make me!" he tried to fight back.

Sadako glared at her son before she used telekinesis to bring back a glass of water with some sleeping pills added (of which she often uses to make sure she can sleep well at night)

"Alright, but mommy just wants you to drink this glass of water." Sadako faked a smile, pushing the water down her son's throat.

Rodissiuss eventually felt drowsy and fell asleep.

"Now, to erase that _unnecessary_ memory." Sadako sighed before erasing the memory of which her son saw her murdering the escort. She smiled a bit when she finally saw her son sleeping peacefully.

"That's better, now isn't it?" Sadako nodded as she walked away.

Despite what his mom believed, Rodissiuss could still remember the memory of his mom killing the escort. That, was how Rodissiuss found out what his mom is truly capable of.

 _DOLLHOUSE, I see things that nobody else sees_

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Rodissiuss had feared his mom most over everyone else and now we know why. (And never mess with anyone with relations to the shady side) sorry if it got too dark, this chapter is rated high T although I try to reduce the violence scene but that would not show how readers would know what Sadako is truly capable of. She will not hesitate to kill with her Single Ninja Ladies gang. The scene was loosely based on Sippy Cup's MV but only Crybaby's dad and the mistress were killed and in this version Robert sees what happens if he messed with his wife. Poor Rodissiuss, that surely scarred him for life. Then again, if you wanna know WHY Rodissiuss' kids are all screwed up, we all know WHO caused all the chain reaction (Granma Sadako) Their granpa is a cheater and a coward while their gramma is an overly uptight lady who won't hesitate to kill anyone who messes with her.**

 **Well the next chapter will probably be a bit more better than this dark one. Hope you guys didn't get nightmares. Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, have a nice day.**


End file.
